


Anatomy: Descriptive and Surgical

by Baptiste



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baptiste/pseuds/Baptiste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one of the best hospitals in the province there sure are a lot of stuff that happens in it's shiny floored background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to be an accumulation of drabbles of some of this stupid medical drama AU because I'm not good enough to stick them together into a singular cohesive story.

Kim Joonmyun has worked hard to become Dean of Medicine at SNUH. Sleepless nights mixed in with the lack of social like to both appease both himself and his family. There's a certain level of respect that should go with his title.

Should. Usually. He's someone's boss.

But here he is watching as turtles with little post-it note tags stuck to their little shells waddle to the end of a makeshift track complete with cut out construction paper flag. He didn't think that his responsibilities would entail this when he accepted the job with vigor. It seemed like all the weird stuff started happening the year he first started working.

“We’re doctors we have a certain level of dignity to uphold. Turtle racing can't possibly be a part of that.” Looking down on his head of cardiac surgery who was crouched low to the floor peering down on the little reptiles.

“They're tortoises. Plus I'm still on call, and technically on my lunch break.” He questions how Wu Yifan was even hired and given the position, but that was before Joonmyun was given the position.

"Surely you have better things to do." Pleading, hoping that no parents happen upon the scene and question the hospital's sanitary procedures. But who listens to him, with his shiny title of boss, employer and giver of income? 

"Nope. Plus the kids love it!" Joonmyun glances around at the residents of the pediatric ward surrounded the track to shout at their prospective turtle. Tortoise.  

Watching as the man begins shouting along with the others--

"Are these children making bets?" He worded incredulously as he noticed some of the kids holding marker drawn ballots.  
  
"Don't worry, I bet ice cream and since most of them have a lactose thing." Breaking off to cheer on his tortoise. "That's a lot of Lactaid. Goooooo Pascal!"  
  
"They are not having ice cream for lunch." A collective whine comes from group of children and for a moment he fears he might have disappointed them, but it only turns out that Pascal has finally made it pass a chalk drawn finish line.  
  
"Yay Pascal!" The grown man happily stands straight up, hands raised to the ceiling of the play room. "I guess you'll just have to accept second prize kids." Another groan. Yifan then grabs out his bag before pulling out several chocolate bars. A cheer replaces those groans quickly. "Just don't tell Dr. Zhang, you know how he loves to give out fruit."  
  
A chorus of adorable 'Yes Dr. Wu!' is given out.  
  
"You were prepared with the chocolate." A surprised look on his face with eyebrows reaching for the sky, once he realizes. Yifan is caught, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as the last chocolate bar is snatched from his grasp.  
  
"It's not my first time tortoise racing."

"Just make sure to clean up. And put those tortoises back wherever you found them."

-

At that exact moment Park Chanyeol comes back to to his home for lunch only to scream out where, 'Mr. Flippy and friends,' had mysteriously gone off to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched all of House the other day. My friend had a Grey's Anatomy marathon. We talked. Our first notes looked like this:
> 
> Kris- Cardiac surgeon, because he won my hearteu eeyyyyyyyyy mcsteamydreamy whatever because he's hot makes my heart aflutter  
> Suho- Dean of Medicine because he's basically Cuddy come on  
> Kyungsoo- Neurologist  
> ey now that's a doctor id call  
> Jongin- Medical Student, doing his residency, INTERN LIKE SCRUBS BROSHIP WITH SEHUN HERE LIKE HE"S TURK YO  
> Sehun- HE"S THE JD TO JONGIN"S TURK (I LOBE YOU BRO YEA)  
> Jondae- Emergency room physician  
> Baekhyun- Attending physician  
> oh thank god one of us is in university because what the fuck are half of these jobs.  
> Senior attending physician too while we're at it, I know this I watched Scrubs  
> Chanyeol- ONCOLOGIST??? MALE NURSE????  
> wtf is an oncologist???/  
> Basically he's Wilson here. BUT MALE NURSE CHANYEOL THO Y/Y?????  
> ngl he's probably more suited to be a stripper dressed as a nurse  
> Minseok- MALE FUCKING NURSE OH GOD BECAUSE ITD BE SO GOOODDDD HEAD NURSE DOH DA NURSE IN CHARGE  
> IN SCRUBS  
> HE"D EVEN LOOK GOOD IN FUGLY WINNIE DA POOH SCRUBS  
> WITH THE SLEEVES RIPPED OFF  
> YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
> IS THIS THE START TO A BAD PORNO OR WHAT "Nurse I'm going to need, some help. With my pants." bow chika wow wow  
> "Fuck off I need to change this dude's bed pan."  
> :(  
> Luhan- Oncologist MB A PATHOLOGIST ??????????????????? LIKE I WANT HIM TO BE LIKE HOUSE LEVEL SHIT JUST THE TINIEST BIT KINDA WANT TO MAKE HIM A GYNECOLOGIST??????  
> the obgyn of my ovaries  
> Tao- Paramedic??????  
> Lay- Doctor dude who deals with families and small children who should hate his job because kids but he loves it because he's a unicorn  
> It's called pediatrician  
> screw u n ur uni edumacation


	2. Apple of my eye, my oh my

“Come on. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have an apple? It’s it’s great for you! And it keeps me away!” Even if the little girl in front of him, sitting on her mother’s lap, was brought in for a broken wrist after a rough fall off the slide.

“But I like you.” The little girl whispers. Her mother only smiles on. Yixing sighs, putting the apple away in the pocket of his doctor's coat and pulling out another lollipop.

“Okay. Would you prefer green?” Shaking a lollipop in his left. “Or red?” Wiggling his his right. The child in front of Yixing spends a few moments making probably the biggest decision in her of her life, at least for the next few minutes. She quietly whispers that she doesn’t know. “How about you try both of them and keep the one you like best?" The girl nods quickly up and down with a wide smile as he hands her both. Crinkly plastic is ripped off as she licks both of the sweets before affirmatively choosing the green and making airplane sounds at her mother while poking the red lollipop at her mouth. 

They thank him with a small bow and leave. Baekhyun was watching the last few minutes from the doorway, slips in once the two left.

“I don’t know how you do it, it’s like you’re the brat whisperer.” He says in an exaggerated whisper and an added flourish with his lovely hands.

“They’re children not wild animals. I respect them, like the small, unlearned people they are.” Finishing off some paperwork, checking off a box here and ending off with a signature there.

"Lets get lunch so I can complain about the new residents."

"Would you like an--" A hand going to his pocket.

"No. No one likes your fruit bribes. Especially not kids. If they do take them it means that their parents made them."

He sighs, grudgingly taking his hand away from his pocket empty handed to follow after Baekhyun to the cafeteria. They fill their trays with processed packaged food and canned drinks and seat themselves, after which Baekhyun immediately starts on his tirade before he can even pop the tab of his drink.

"You should see some of these kids, I'm their residency director, but they act as if I'm like their bro or something. Always asking me questions, as if they haven't already learned this at school."

"The point of the residency is to get training and experience. Of course they're unsure. We were in their positions once, why do you keep asking me every year?" Yixing explains as he takes a bite of his lunch, wondering if the food had been sterilized or if he managed to catch something from one of his patients, after receiving a bland taste from his sandwich.

"So I have a reason to complain." Baekhyun states with a straight face.

"You don't need a reason to complain." Patting Baekhyun on the hand, he also takes his slice of cake, but Baekhyun continues talking and doesn't notice.

Yixing is a great friend. Also a bit of an enabler. Loves sweets no matter what form.  
-  
Yixing heard the call for doctors who weren’t working to report to the emergency room, after hearing about the massive pile up. After finishing up with his last patient of the day. No clinic duty for him to day. He’s right in front of the emergency room, slipping off his coat before he realizes the weight in one side and takes out the darned apple. He’s rather not let it rot in the pocket, wouldn’t like to throw it away either. What a waste that would be. But like Baekhyun said, no one ever accepts his apple offers. Or his pears, oranges or even kiwis. But he tries anyways, asking the first person he sees that steps out of the ward.

“Would you like an apple?” Holding it up, first noticing the tired eyes and jilted walk. The wrinkled scrubs and exhaustion covering the handsome face. He gulps, feeling stupid, hoping that the guy doesn’t angrily reject it or that the moment will have to become awkward. But the guy just takes it without a word and begins eating it. Yixing smiles with relief. And enters the ward.  
-  
“Someone accepted my apple, you fucker.” Yixing appears suddenly beside Baekhyun as he pressing a stethoscope to a patient’s chest. As he swiftly pulls the curtain away. Patient gasps. “Sorry. Apple?” Because, hey why not, he can go for two in a row. Patient shakes his head. It makes him frown.

“Okay nothing seems to have changed Mr. Nam. But I think you should avoid cars for a while. Don’t stand in front of them, maybe take public transit or ask a friend to drive you. I'm going to get a nurse to call you a taxi.”

He lets his patient be wheeled away by a nurse before finally turning back to Yixing, hopping up onto the now empty medical bed and patting the space beside him. “So who took the cursed apple?” 

“My apples are not cursed, they’re organic." Taking the seat beside him. "And some doctor. I don’t know who he is. I think he might work in the ER? But other doctors were working there too. The pile up?” Yixing spent an additional fours hours on top of his regular works hours looking after the people both in a around the car crash when it happened. Nothing serious, just a lot of shrapnel. 

“What did he look like? Because yes, looks do matter. To me. Because I care about you. I can't let you date someone who isn't as pretty as you.”

“Tired. Dark circles. Haggard.” Now that wasn't pretty, but he does remember the handsome face underneath it all.

“As the stylish trend with most doctors.” So stylish that even Baekhyun was sporting it!

“Uh? Cheekbones? Now that I think about it, really nice cheekbones. Really nice teeth too.”

“Teeth.” Replying in the flat tone of disbelief.

“He was eating the apple in front of me! I was focused on the fact that someone took the fruit! From my hands.”

“And his killer cheekbones apparently. But would you recognize him again?”

“Sure yea.” Giving a small shrug.

“How are you a doctor again? Aren’t you supposed to be, I don’t know, smart? Whatever, because I think you forgot that the staff are posted on the hospital's website.”

“Oh!”

“ _Oh_.” 

-

Baekhyun smiles at a young nurse seated behind the nurse's station, asking her if he could use the computer for a minute. The next moment they're scrolling through the staff registry until Yixing slams down his hand over the mouse and Baekhyun's hand while he was at it.

“That’s him!” He shouts over Baekhyun's squeaks of pain.

“Hellooooooooo Dr. Cheekbones.” Once Baekhyun managed to pull his hand out from between Yixing's hand and the mouse. Waving it back and forth to elevate the pain.

“Kim Jongdae." Yixing reads off the monitor. So he does work in the ER. "He seems nice." He muses out loud.

“You’ve only met him once and for less than a minute.” Baekhyun notes.

“But, at least he’s not rude. And he likes fruit!”

“Lets get lunch!” Baekhyun suggests suddenly, standing from the seat dragging Yixing behind him.

“Okay….?” He doesn't object and lets himself be pulled away.

-

He knew Baekhyun was up to no good. Especially when he says he just got paged away when Yixing hadn’t even heard the telltale beep of the pager. Yixing should had noticed that Baekhyun left him near the emergency room.

Only to turn around and stumble into Kim Jongdae just as he was coming out of mentioned emergency room. This seems to have happened before. He even has another apple in hand. But he doesn't know why he’s more nervous this time. Maybe because he's not trying to pawn off his fruit to random people this time. 

“W-would. Would you like an apple?” And Yixing is raising the always present piece of fruit again and again, offering it to cheekbone blessed doctor.

“Do you want lunch instead? You can bring the apple. I’m Kim Jongdae by the way. I'm an emergency physician.”

Yixing holds back the 'I know,' on his tongue, completely missing out on the offer to lunch. “Zhang Yixing. I’m a pediatrician. Here at this hospital.” But it seems Jongdae doesn't seem to notice either, that his offer was completely glazed over.

“Me too. You really like fruit huh?” Giving a glance at the apple, before looking back at the pediatrician. Yixing shoves the cursed fruit back into his pocket. 

“As much as anyone else does.” 

“I already had my one a day, but I heard the cafeteria has chocolate cake today." The second time's the charm it seems.

“I was actually just on my way there.”

And Jongdae smiles, the corners of his mouth peaking up.

It’s quite the wonderful sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly there are more nutrients in other fruit more so than apples.


End file.
